The Kirby Timeline Theory
by The Power Is Yet Unknown
Summary: Based off of an article I wrote for another website. It's a theory of a possible timeline of the Kirby series. If that seems interesting, then GO READ IT! *Updated to remove code from text. Stupid Copy/Paste*


**A/N: This was written about a year ago for another website I'm on.**

** Super Star (Ultra) is very convoluted in the timeline. **

**Oh yeah, and I'm not putting certain spin-offs and side modes like Canvas Curse, Kirby's Epic Yarn, the Right Back at Ya! cartoon, or Kirby Fighters on this timeline. Only main series titles are being included.**

**Also, I'm not changing the order of this just because of cameos. For example, I have Dreamland 2 after Triple Deluxe, even though Kirby's animal friends have a cameo in TD.**

***MEGA HUGE SPOILER ALERT!***

**So I just got the newest Kirby game, I'm having a blast and then the final world comes up. Insert an amazing amount of hype built up by the final levels, and then I reach the final level. Kirby games are known for having two things: fantastic music and fantastic bosses; especially final bosses. From the surprise of Nightmare from Kirby's Adventure, to Zero 2 from Kirby 64, to Magolor in Return to Dreamland, and now Masked Dedede and Queen Sectonia from Triple Deluxe. Masked Dedede and Queen Sectonia definitely lived up to the expectations brought by Magolor, and now they possibly make the greatest final boss in the series.**

**What does this have to do with a Kirby timeline, though? Well, I'll explain all of that in something I'm making because I'm bored**:

_The Kirby Timeline_

**Kirby's Dreamland**: Kirby's Dreamland is the obvious first game in the timeline, since this game marks the Kirby's and King Dedede's first encounter with each other, and at this point Kirby isn't even able to use Copy Abilities yet. This game also marks the debuts of Kracko, Wispy Woods, and a few other trademark Kirby bosses are introduced.

**Kirby's Adventure**: Kirby's Adventure marks the first game where Kirby is able to use copy abilities. However, Kirby is still a novice with them and isn't able to use the intricate movesets, upgradeable powers, or combination powers that he would obtain later on. Nightmare also appears as the final boss, and is his only appearance in the main series.

**Kirby Super Star/ Ultra**: Now this is where things get complicated. It's easy enough to have the Spring Breeze, treasure hunting game, and Meta Knight's Revenge games here, yet those are the easy modes to list. I'm putting Meta Knight's Revenge as the last game on the timeline of the three games I listed, as after Meta Knight's Revenge, I'm putting the events of Meta Knightmare Ultra after that, as in that game mode, NOVA is not destroyed yet, and Meta Knight is probably distraught about getting his ass kicked by Kirby, so he decides to become "the strongest warrior in the universe". This also marks the first appearance of Galacta Knight in the timeline, as Meta Knight faces off with him at the end of Meta Knightmare Ultra. Milky Way Wishes occurs afterward, and Marx appears, NOVA is destroyed, and Marx is also killed. Supposedly. Marx Soul appears afterwards and is then defeated by Kirby. All the other games can go pretty much anywhere. Where is Return of the King, you ask? Well that's WAY later.

**Kirby and the Amazing Mirror**: Not much other than the fact that Kirby had been divided into four Kirbys. This game also marks the first appearance of Dark Meta Knight.

**Kirby's Return to Dreamland**: After being enemies for many years, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee (who I'll be referring to as Spear Dee) team up and help the curious alien Magolor to rebuild the Lor Starcutter. After traveling to Halcandra, Magolor betrays Kirby and his gang by stealing the Master Crown from Landia, who was supposed to be the enemy. Magolor gains a ton of power, and Kirby and the gang travel to "Another Dimension" along with Landia, and destroy the Lor Starcutter along with Magolor himself. Not to mention, Galacta Knight is somehow revived and he faces off against Kirby sometime after the events of the game. Kirby gains the ability to use Super Abilities, and his inhaling power is the strongest he has and will ever have in the series (excluding Hypernova from Triple Deluxe).

**Kirby Triple Deluxe:** Kirby is still friends with Dedede, Meta Knight, and Spear Dee here. Dedede is kidnapped by Taranza, and after Kirby travels up the Dreamstalk, the first chronological appearance of Masked Dedede appears. The mask worn by Dedede was created by Taranza and Queen Sectonia, and interferes with his mind, causing him to become hostile to Kirby. Although Dedede helps Kirby after he is defeated by him, at some point after the events of the game he starts to become a villain again. Also, Kirby gains his most powerful inhaling ability that he will ever have: Hypernova.

**Return of the King:** Definitely a "return". After the events of Triple Deluxe, the evil energy that was given to Dedede by the mask has become more effective on Dedede, causing him to become an evil villain once again. However, Spear Dee is forever loyal to the king and gets his ass firmly kicked by Kirby. Meta Knight doesn't appear in this, so his status is unknown. When Kirby arrives to face the now-evil-again king, it is revealed that the mask thought to have been destroyed by Kirby in TD has been repaired, and when Kirby destroys the mask once again, Dedede doesn't revert to how he was in RTDL and TD, but rather just becomes rivals with Kirby, even though he'll now be forever weak compared to Kirby.

**Kirby Squeak Squad:** When Kirby's strawberry shortcake is stolen, he goes after the group of thieves known as the Squeaks. Dedede appears again as a rival to Kirby. During the final parts of the game, Daroach opens the treasure chest that he stole from Dedede and releases Dark Nebula, which marks the first chronological appearance of Dark Matter in the series. Dark Nebula fuses with Daroach to create Dark Daroach, who is then defeated by Kirby. Dark Nebula separates from Daroach and faces Kirby by itself. Kirby defeats Dark Nebula, but the Dark Matter energy from Dark Nebula spreads Dark Matter across the universe. However, it wouldn't become very prevalent until Dreamland 2. As for powers that Kirby obtains, he is now able to learn new skills for his powers from scrolls, which would be a precursor to his power-combining from 64.

**Kirby Mass Attack**: Not much to say here other than that the Squeaks make a reappearance.

**Kirby's Dreamland 2:** After the events of Squeak Squad, the remaining Dark Matter energy from Dark Nebula has formed Dark Matter (final boss of Dreamland 2). King Dedede is possessed by the Dark Matter and becomes evil. Kirby then defeats Dark Matter, but there is still Dark Matter energy remaining. Kirby meets his animal friends Rick, Coo, and Kine for the first time.

**Kirby's Dreamland 3:** The Dark Matter returns once again, however now it has spread far more than it had in Dreamland 2. Dark Matter is no longer a single entity, but a variety of different entities that had spread through the universe. This in turn creates the first form of the most powerful Dark Matter entity: Zero. Using the Luv-Luv Stick, Kirby defeats Zero for the time being. Not much is introduced as far as Kirby's ability front, other than that he obtains a couple of new animal friends.

**Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards:** And we finally reach the end of the Kirby Timeline. At this point Kirby has become so experienced with his copy abilities that now he is even able to combine them, with that being the ultimate copy ability power he has gotten. Dark Matter is now spreading everywhere, and Kirby travels across various planets to finally finish off the Dark Matter. Along the way he meets the fairy Ribbon (of Ripple Star), Adeline the Painter, and King Dedede (who, after Dreamland 3, is finally a good guy again thanks to him not being controlled by Dark Matter, although he is a bit reluctant to help Kirby). After collecting all 72 of the Crystal Shards, Kirby defeats Miracle Matter, and then creates the Crystal Gun along with Ribbon in order to defeat 02 (the revived form of Zero). Dark Matter is finally vanquished from the universe, and everyone is happy.

**So that's it. That's my Kirby Timeline Theory**. **I have to say, it's not actually too bad. I hope I managed to interest you with this, so to close this off... POYO!**


End file.
